


Ezra's Revelations

by MaraSue



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Post "Trials of the Darksaber"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraSue/pseuds/MaraSue
Summary: Sabine was not the only one who learned a lot from "Trials of the Darksaber".





	

**Author's Note:**

> I jotted this down before I re-watched the episode and realized that they were camping out. So, they decided to return to the base that night. :)
> 
> I want Ezra to grow up a bit. So I give a tiny piece of Sabine's great moment to Ezra as well.
> 
> Spoilers for Rebels S3E14 "Trials of the Darksaber".

“Thank you all. I really appreciated... everything.”

Sabine took a moment to say as they dismounted their bikes at the ramp of the Ghost. There was a pause. Before anyone said anything, she gave them a look. Then she walked into the Ghost. Ezra heard the familiar sound of the door to the cabins open, then sounds of the bunk door open and close.

Kanan walked up, put his hand on Ezra’s shoulder, “put these crates away, will you?” Then he walked past and into the Ghost. Ezra saw him walk towards the end of the corridor to the ladder down to the bridge.

“I’ll have this.” Fenn Rau grabbed a box from the pile behind Ezra’s bike. “Good day.” He gave Ezra a small smile and walked towards the compound of the base.

Ezra gave a sigh of relief. He usually hates being alone. The last time he had wanted to be left alone was when they pressed Tseebo on him. But that was because he didn’t want to face the horrible hole in him that was his parents. Parents - what was it like for Sabine to think of her parents?

He turned to the crates on the other bike and worked to attach them to his bike. They did not use the hovercraft. Their tents were still out there where they had camped for days. But this time they decided to return to the base for the night and haul their own supplies tomorrow. Would his bike over balance under extra row of crates? He would need to ride more carefully. He could enlist Chopper to pull the extra crates, or better AP5 who was the expert of inventory care. Somehow, to his mild surprise, messing around with Chopper wasn’t appealing to him at the moment. He needed to be alone.

Ezra was nothing if not people’s guy. He had long learned to charm his way out of anything. He was young and innocent. But he was not ignorant. He knew people lowered their guard around him because he looked young and unimportant. And he instinctively made use of it. There was nothing that he could not coax out of people, provided of course, that you don’t ask for too much, and of course, that you share something with them - whether it’s a little fun moment, or a little bit of distraction for the imperials, Ezra always had the knack of making things work out around people.

Even Sabine, with all her appearance of disinterest, Ezra could tell that she enjoyed being with him - on and off missions.

Crates attached, Ezra tested the connector’s strength, then threw a leg over the bike and started the engine. He made past the A-Wing platform towards the inventory area. His thoughts were back on Lothal. When he showed Sabine the hidden TIE fighter Zeb and he stole, Sabine had been alarmed at first. However, she was anxious to see a _new_ TIE, which was probably the latest design fresh from Lothal’s own imperial factories. She was satisfied after she tested the TIE’s signal to make sure any signal from it was dead. Then, she made extensive check on the TIE, telling Ezra the tech details. Ezra was not a bad tech himself, he had hoarded over the years many items and tinkered with them all. But he was fascinated by Sabine’s expert knowledge of the Empire’s technology and protocols. Then, the next thing he knew, they were back on Lothal, she pulled Ezra to the TIE with a gleam in her eyes and there was this impossibly bright TIE. They had such a good time laughing and finishing up details, Ezra supplying her with ideas. She sometimes laughed them off. But it was then she finalized her convor symbol, which now has a place on her armor. You could still see those in her bunk or at various unexpected places in the Ghost. Even Hera gave up being mad at them.

Ezra rode past some Phoenix Squadron parking area. Hobbie was working late escorting two astromechs checking ships. Ezra waved at him but he didn’t stop until he reached the inventory gate. He checked in with his identity chip and pushed his crates inside. He took out his helmet from one of the crates as he walked out, tucked it under his seat and started to make his way back.

The sky still had a streak of light at the edge of horizon. As the mild breeze blew against his cheeks, he remembered that time on Concord Dawn when he was pulled by Sabine on her jetpack. He was completely flustered by being grabbed by the waist by her, then flying with her with them holding each other, that for a moment he forgot the danger they were in. Ezra smiled awkwardly and felt a little silly.

The bikes both secured in the Ghost, Ezra sat down on the ramp. He looked at a distant leaf of coral. And he thought of Bendu. He felt calm.

“You will know what is right when you are calm.” Kanan had always said that.

Ezra had never known calmness. He couldn’t see the use of it, when his own circumstances were so dire, when the Galaxy was so in need of action. But now, he was calm, and he was not in a hurry to dismiss the calmness, to seek out some fun, or to check what everybody was doing, or just to do some practice on his own.

He knew he had something strong in his mind, just like that time when he realized that he had forgiven Tseebo. He knew that blaming Tseebo was not fair or helpful. And he knew he had known it for long, but he had not the strength to face it until he was pushed by Kanan.

Ezra picked up his helmet by his side. He looked at the starbird on its sides. If viewed from top, it’s a lothcat face. Sabine always have a way to convey meaning - it doesn’t look like a lothcat at all, but you just instantly get that it is. He doesn’t understand how she did it. It was fascinating. However, for someone to be able to convey so much meaning, to radiate meaning one could say, Sabine had never talked about her family before, not even mentioned or hinted. He knew what it felt like losing one’s family. But he could hardly imagine losing them when they were alive. “My mother, my father, my brother, everything I did, I did for my family, for Mandalore.” She had said. But she could not go back to them now. Ezra had always assumed that had his family been alive… then what? His parents, he had wondered about them for so long in pain, idealized them. He now realized that every living person had his or her own problems. He was now with the best family had could hope for. That doesn’t mean he felt less for his parents now. He still felt acutely for them, but now, with peace as well.

Now that he was immersed in calmness, he realized one thing, that he was completely devoted to Sabine, and he did not want anymore from her than her acceptance of his support. He knew it was the right way, he never felt so sure. The thought made him content but not passive, it clicked with so many things he only knew from Kanan’s teachings. Kanan had always said that fighting was not Jedi’s strongest ability, but more through inspiring and supporting other beings, they carried out the will of the Force. Ezra had always taken it to be true, never felt so surely and so deeply that was true.

Kanan’s footsteps were approaching. Ezra looked up. He welcomed his master’s presence now. Did Kanan sense that he needed being alone to contemplate?

“Hera is still not back from the meeting with Dantooine.” Kanan said. His mask gone but he seemed at ease. “I’m going over to the compound to see if I could bring her some refreshments.”

Kanan stopped beside Ezra. For a moment they did not speak. Then he said, “there is caf in the kitchen. Have some rest yourself, Ezra. I sense that you have arrived at some revelation no less significant than Sabine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fic!!
> 
> I said I wanted Ezra to grow up a bit in the show. What better way to have him grow up in ways of the Jedi?
> 
> I guess I also wanted the feel of 'another normal day at Chopper Base', although it was an extraordinary day for the crew of the Ghost.


End file.
